The Griffin Union
The Griffin Union is the British Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The four clans of Anthro-Griffins defend the innocents of the British-styled Griffin Empire and fight for truth, justice, and the British Way against the evil and Chaotic forces of the Order of the Black Griffins. Origins The Early Days The Gryphon Clan has been existed for five centuries in Antichthon, battling evil and Chaos from their ancient nemesis, the Order of the Black Griffins. Over many years, the clan is divided into four and resided on their ancestral homes. As for the four clans, each of them has its origin to tell. Act One: Old School Clan In the 90's of the 20th century of Antichthon, David Gryphon is the popular student of Spring Griff High for his incredible skills of chemistry, swordsmanship at the gym, and other basic teachings. Accompanied by friends, Sophie Rosemary (his girlfriend), Leon Aquagriff, Danny Blazewing, Bruce Gryphton, Alina Greenwing, and Jason Brightwing, they were hailed from the Golden Griffin Club. With his friends, they were preparing for the annual high school competition as well their graduation for their final days. Until one night, David and his friends spotted a pack of Black Skar Griffin gangsters beating up Rolent Badclaw in a bloody pulp and they've rescued him from beating to death. After they rescued Rolent, they brought him to their club and tended his wounds while the Black Skar Griffin gang members were being sent back to their club as they were retreated. After they treated his wounds, David and his friends were visited by Lord Hood Gryphon and they were told that the Order of the Black Griffins were up to something no good and David and his friends were informed as they tread carefully and cautions from the Black Skar Griffin gang. On the next day, they've studied their homework and helping Rolent's homework as well easing his anger and frustration on Black Skar Griffin gang. With that, the Golden Griff Club has prepared for the final exam which they did and passed the final exam and graduated afterwards. After their school years is over and their formation of the group from the old academy had began, they received the message from their rival, the Black Skar Griffin gang, and learned that they've kidnapped the prime minister's daughter and demanded for a huge amount in exchange for her life. David and the gang went to rescue the prime minister's daughter as Rolent knows where they are at the old mansion near the city. They've infiltrated the mansion through the cellar and rescued the prime minister's daughter then they fought their way out through the main floor as they were spotted by them while the heroes protecting her. During the fight, they were aided by Sir Rafael Blackgriff, a senior member of the England team, and Lord Hood Gryph, their master and mentor of the team, and they've turned the tide of winning. After they've defeated the Black Skar Griffin gang, David faced his rival and the leader of the gang, Kayel "Skar" Darkgryph, with his sister, Seranna Darkgryph, and they clashed each other with a sword fight while his friends and allies battled Seranna and her elites. The battle was intense and then they've finally defeated Kayel and his sister as well the remnants of the criminal gang. The Black Skar Griffin gang is defeated and the prime minister's daughter is saved as David and his friends are hailed as vigilant heroes, fighting crime against the Order of the Black Griffins and saving lives. However, their battle against the Black Griffins had begun. Act Two: The Highland Griffins In the 16th century of Antichthon, Scott MacGryphon was a proud member of the Golden Griffin Clan and is the people's champion in a annual festival competition. After he honorably left from the clan, MacGryphon began his own clan and among the clan is his allies, Merina MacRivergriff, Kincaid MacBarren, Evan MacRaygor, and Wallace MacMare were joined to his clan in a day. Days before the contest, they spotted a drifter and a stowaway at the shores and recovered him to their home. His name was Duff MacKrazor, an exiled clansman who was casted as a traitor of the MacKiergryph Clan. After they treated him with medical treatment, MacKrazor joined the clan as a full member. After mere few days of preparation, the clan has entered the Highland games contest as they're competing other clans. But at the final contest, the games was interrupted by the banned MacKiergryph clan and MacGryphon and his clan repelled their attack. After the attack, the clan must push the MacKier Clan out of the mainland. The clan found the MacKiergryph Clan's war camp on the shores of the highland and saw the leader and the warlord of the evil clan, Kier MacKiergryph, from his warship. The clan have to stop them before they invade their home. First they've sabotaged their siege equipments then they destroyed two supply ships and then finally they destroyed their devastated secret weapon. With their battle plan is severely disrupted and weakened, the clan battled MacKiergryph Clansmen and faced Kier MacKiergryph himself as MacGryphon challenged him. His battle against his nemesis was intensive and finally defeated him. With the battle is over, they captured MacKiergryph himself and brought them to justice at the hands of the Order of the Heavenly Griffins. The clan returned to their homeland as heroes and they've won the games after they saved their traditional contest. Even more, the clans honored them with bravery and courage. After the Highland games, their adventures has begun. Act Three: The Griffin's Magic In the mid 70's of 20th century, Griffith Silverwing Gryphon who had some trouble times at the academy and lacked with magic powers from within despite he read many books. Sick and tired of living in his shadow of his former self, Griffith left the House of Gryphon and find his normal living in the slums. But in very shortest time when he was about to live in the slums, he was surrounded by gang members of the Black Hippogriff gang at the alley and he was forced to use his non-magic attack but he was rescued by Bryan Steelhoof and the gang. Soon after the fight at the alley, Griffith was brought to a better and safe place and it was at the old magic shop where they sells old stuffs with fair price to local costumers. Griffith is still unable to unlock his magic power but Bryan helped him of how to use his magic tricks without using his magic temporally. After several days of training, his magic power sprang out a little and keeps growing and growing with snapping his fingers until he gained his first spell for real this time. Success, Griffith decided to return to the House of Gryphon and start anew. As he returned to the House of Gryphon, showed his few magic tricks to his fellow royal companions but that wasn't enough. Then suddenly, the Black Hippogriff gang attacked the House with their ancient nemesis, the Order of the Black Hippogriffs and their leader, Lord Saxon Blackmare, and the royal clansman defended themselves while Griffith is focusing his magic power. When the situation went out of control, Bryan and his gang went to the rescue as they teamed up with the royal hippogriffs and turned the tide of defeating their common enemy. But after they won the battle, they were taken down by Lord Blackmare and Griffith was confronted by his nemesis. Then suddenly, his magic power was finally unlocked but it was his Aura that it was first to be unlocked and casted him away from where he came and never return as well his fleeing enemies. After the Black Hippogriffs are defeated, Griffith has finally learned his true power was indeed an Aura and earned the respect from his fellow royal allies and friends. Adding to that, Bryan and his gang are now part of the House of the Gryphon so they won't have to worry about the slums where they're need help from him as their battle against their common nemesis had begun. Act Four: Team Gryphons In the 21st century of Antichthon, Captain Isaac Ó Griffey was the team leader of his old unit and is a decorated soldier of the Royal Griffin Army. They've been battled the Separatist group across the troubled region of Northern Gryphonia where they've been plagued by car bombs and terrorisms in urban city. Until one night, Captain Griffey's team was wiped out when they were ambushed by the Black Griffin terrorists while he survived but heavily wounded and unable to escape from but then he was rescued by Bruce "Vulcan" Ironwing and Irvin McScopewing and made it out from the enemy's territory. Captain Griffey was recovered and cleared for duty by his commanding officer, Lord Walker Griffingham, and he now led the team of misfits but extraordinary soldiers to combat the Black Griffin terrorists. The team is consisted of Bruce "Vulcan" Ironwing, the heavy weapons griffin; Irvin McScopewing, the sniper; Edgar "Engine" Gearwing, the engineer; Angus "Jaggo" MacBoomer, the demolition griffin; Sammy Cricketwing, the young scout; Eva Crimsonwing, the sexy female spy; Dr. Alfred "Quartermaster" Quintenburg, a humble but yet less insane medic; and Eddy "Pyro" Fenix, the pyrotechnic soldier. Though his team was a mishap but they managed to complete their missions such as steal the enemy's blueprints, destroy their production facility, and capturing their terror cells while securing every city district they've occupied for too long. After couple months, the Royal Griffin Army have located the Black Griffin terrorists' main base of operation at the abandoned military base and the team were sent into action to put an end of the Black Griffins' reign of terror once and for all. Captain Griffey and his team are on the field and they went to their separate ways in order to defeat the terrorists. But first, he sent Sammy to scout around inside and outside of the base without being discovered and reported back to Captain Griffey so they can start their final mission after they've learned that the Black Griffins have the capability to launch a tactical missile at the capital city. Eva, Jaggo, and Engine went to sabotage their evil plan while Irvin took out the enemy sentries on the watch tower. After that, Captain Griffey and the rest of his team began their attack on the enemy base while confusing the Black Griffins in the field. As they've breached into the base, they fought their way to find and stop the Black Griffins' leader, General Arson Krauzergryph, before he launched his missile attack through corridor to corridor and from room to room. As they've reached General Krauzergryph, they've encountered him for the first time but that doesn't mean that their nemesis will go down without fight so Captain Griffey challenged him in a knife fight. His fight against General Krauzergryph was intense and hard but he managed to take him down as he disarmed him and defeated him, forcing him to surrender immediately as the Royal Griffin Army has arrived. The war on the Black Griffins is over and their mission was a success. Though the crisis may be over but there are many terrorist cells from the Order of the Black Griffins operates around the world. Aftermath Following the Time Merge of Antichthon, the four clans were finally meet their descendants for the first time ever and formed the group of four clans called the Griffin Union. Few years later, David was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Stars and found himself in London along with Sir Jester Golddrake of the Dragon Knights and was picked by the Royal British Army and then the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, David is reunited with his clan and others then joined forces with their new allies against the common threat from the Monarch Empire. After the defeat of the alien invaders from the Monarch Empire, the clans are now residing in each perspective region of United Kingdom and allied with the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Team Members England David Gryph - A young golden Gryphon who wield the Noble Sword of Golden Griffin and the natural born leader. He was the popular student for his impressive skills of chemistry, math, languages, history, and swordsmanship at the gym now a popular leader of the gang of vigilantes, fighting the Order of the Black Griffins and the Black Skar Griffin Gang. Rolent Badclaw - Beaten and bullied by his ex-friends from Kayel Blackgryph's gang, Rolent was care taken by David and his friends after he was rescued before he was about to be beaten to death. He might be rough but not TOO rough to take on his bullies after class. Sophie Rosemary - She's David's girlfriend and trained with martial arts style of Bartitsu. Sophie is the rival of Seranna, Kayel's sister. Sir Rafael Blackgriff - A senior black Anthro-Griffin who's the master swordsman and their teacher at his class. He's one of the mentors for David. Leon Aquagriff - The aquatic Anthro-Griffin who mastered his elemental magic of water and a good swimmer of the team since the academy. He's the partner and friendly rival of Danny Blazewing. Danny Blazewing - The fiery Anthro-Griffin who mastered his elemental magic of fire. He's the partner and friendly rival of Leon Aquagriff. Bruce Gryphton - The tough and sharper-than-teeth Gryphon street brawler who beats bullies from Kayel's club. He's David's strongman of his club and played very well on chess. Alina Greenwing - A friend of Sophie from her class and the excellent archer with her crossbow. She's the champion of Archery competition, beating the Black Skar Griffin gang's records. Jason Brightwing - The brave swordsman who wields his shield from his ancestor to fight for justice. Lord Hood Gryph - The legendary master and teacher of the Gryph Clan who went into battle against the Order of the Black Griffins, led by his old nemesis, Lord Rogan Darkgryph, a very long time ago. He's the mentor of the English Gryphons. Scotland Scott MacGryphon - The mighty Anthro-griffin from Scotland. He crushed the total army of barbaric invaders by his mighty battle axe and great sword, including his own bare hands. Duff MacKrazor - Outcasted by the barbarians, MacKrazor joined MacGryphon's clan after he passes the trial in order to become the full-member of the clan. Merina MacRivergriff - The young rebellious female Anthro-Griffin who defied her family's wish so she joined MacGryphon's clan. She's the excellent archer. Kincaid MacBarren - The Anthro-Griffin spearman and an war ally of MacGryphon during the battle against the barbarian invaders. Evan MacRaygor - The young rebellious warrior who cause troubles by days and brawling at the tavern by night. As he joined MacGryphon's clan, he's the love interest of Merina. Wallace MacMare - The hulking muscled Anthro-Hippogriff who crushes the barbarians and invaders with his bare hands and mighty hoofs. He's MacGryphon's old war ally. Lord Artair MacGryphon - The master of the Scottish Griffin clan. He's the member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragon's Griffin Council. Wales Griffith Silverwing Gryphon - Leader of the Welsh Griffin Union Team. He's the cool charming royal Anthro-Hippogriff has the ability of elemental magic spells by simply snapping his fingers as his start of powering up his energy. Elizabeth Rosewing - A female royal Anthro-Hippogriff who has the ability of her charm to trick her foes. She's kind and a little strict person. Jerry Waterbloom - A gentle friendly royal Anthro-Hippogriff who has the ability of levitation to move heavy objects. Daggen Blackgreen - The emotional royal Anthro-Hippogriffn who has the ability to control plants to create traps for his enemies. Master Phenrig Goldenwing - The white Anthro-Hippogriff who is headmaster of the team and the mentor to Grffith. He's one of the Lords of the Gryphon Clan. Bryan Steelhoof - The street-wising Anthro-Hippogriff who grew up in the slums and learned martial art skills all by the book. Jane Wingstrike - A young Anthro-Hippogriff and a girlfriend to Bryan who can fight the criminal goons herself like she's defending herself. Abel Dukeswing - The tough Anthro-Hippogriff who is the muscle of Bryan's small gang. He beat the goons up at the dive and nightclubs. Ryan Brokewing - A rough Anthro-Hippogriff who is the expert of locksmite such as open the vault without a hitch or mistake. He do also on petty theft on criminal gangs. Northern Ireland Captain Isaac Ô Gryphon - The Anthro-Griffin soldier who was a decorated to his old team until they were ambushed by the separatists. Now a leader of his anti-terror Special Forces unit. Bruce "Vulcan" Ironwing - The hulking Anthro-Griffin who is the Heavy Weapons Guy and the unstoppable soldier that he killed thousands of Dark Anthro-Griffins. He likes sandwiches, even Fish 'n' Chips. Edgar "Engine" Gearwing - The Anthro-Griffin who is the team's Engineer. He assembled defense turrets and mantels, including assembling and repairing drones. He plays his guitar with the tunes of the Beatles while defending the perimeter. Angus "Jaggo" MacBoomer - The Scottish Anthro-Griffin who is the team's Demo-Man. He lost his one eye but never lost his sight and likes to blow stuff up and gets drunk during the battle. His nicknames are the One-Eyed Griffin and the Griffin Cyclopes. Sammy Cricketwing - A young and fast Anthro-Griffin who is the team's Scout. He skipped from the military school and entered the devastated war zone. After he helped the group of allied soldiers, Sammy was recruited and became a dedicated member of Captain Gryphon's unit. He uses his cricket bat to hit enemies. Irvin McScopewing - The Anthro-Griffin with the Australian accent who is the team's Sniper. An excellent marksman, Irvin took several shots on his targets from his hit-list with a streaking headshot. He drives his caravan for his hunting trip. Eve Crimsonwing - The sexy female Anthro-Griffin who is the team's top Spy agent. Master of disguise and sabotage, Eve infiltrates the enemy's compound and assassinate her high valuable targets without any single alarm to goes off. Dr. Alfred "Quartermaster" Quintenburg - A elderly Anthro-Griffin who is the team's Medic. A humble but yet less insane doctor who got kicked out from his old hospital for one critical but awkward accident. He invented the Medicannon to replenish their health, especially helping wounded civilians. Eddy "Pyro" Fenix - A crazed but less mentally Anthro-Griffin who's the team's Pyro. At his young age, Eddy burned the bullies' tree house at night and later was taken by the military police for his radical behavior. Over the years, he was trained to be a soldier but still loves to burn stuff up. But it was until that day, he rescued trapped cadets from the burning barrack, including his staff sergeant. Then he was promoted to be a elite soldier after saving lives of others, he refused to accept the promotion and wanted to be the pyrotechnic soldier. Now he's the pyrotechnic soldier for Captain Gryphon's unit. Lord Walker Griffingham - The commander of Captain Gryphon's unit and the mission adviser. A veteran military officer, Commander Griffingham is one of the Lords of the Gryphon Clan. Inspiration * Themed with Britain's Union Jack. * Team England and half of Team Wales are barely resemblance from one of the Gargoyles character named Griff, one of the important member of the London Clan. * Team Scotland is almost barely resemblance of the Griffin King from Golden Axe 3. * TeamNorthern Ireland is inspired from Team Fortress 2. * Hippogriff is the French mythical creature and part of heraldry during the time of Merovingian dynasty. Fun Fact: Hippogriff is the French counterpart of the Griffin. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons Category:Umbrella Deadly Alliance Team